


Happy Hanukkah Gary

by cflynnrun



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cflynnrun/pseuds/cflynnrun
Summary: Just some silly Hanukkah fun for the last night of Hanukkah!





	Happy Hanukkah Gary

**Author's Note:**

> I should be finishing one of my other stories, but this popped in my head and I had to write it! No idea if CannonGary is Jewish or not, but I needed someone to be, so...
> 
> This is completely unedited/unbeta'd!! If I had taken the time, it probably never would have gotten posted, so I'm just throwing it up here!
> 
> Don't own the characters and all that...

             When Sara opened a portal to Ava’s living room, she was not expecting to see Ava hopping around, trying to zip up her boot. Ava was bundled up against the cold, a silk scarf around her neck and gloves hanging out of her pockets.

             What Sara _had_ been expecting was sweat pants, or those silly plaid joggers that Ava seemed so fond of, maybe an old t-shirt or a worn in sweater… She could have sworn they’d planned a lazy night in – it’s why she was currently in a baggy sweater over yoga pants (not that you really _need_ an excuse to wear yoga pants in 2018).

             “Hey. Where are you going? I thought we were going to ‘Netflix and chill’ – God I sound old saying that.”

             Ava finally seemed to register that Sara was in her apartment, but she didn’t seem to register _why_ Sara was in her apartment. She froze with her head tilted and eyebrow raised, like an adorably confused puppy. She finally registered what Sara had said around the same time that she finally managed to get her boot zipped.

             “Shit! Sorry, something came up.” She threw her bag over her shoulder and started fishing around in her purse.

             Sara stepped closer, lightly gripping Ava’s forearms. Ava paused and looked at Sara.

             “Is everything ok?” Sara asked softly. “Disaster at the Bureau again?”

             “What? No. Everything is fine.” Ava stopped rooting in her bag and looked at Sara, sighing. “It’s just… it’s the last night of Hanukkah.”

             Sara couldn’t hide her surprise. “I didn’t know you celebrate Hanukkah!”

             Ava was back searching the black hole of a bag. “What? No. I don’t celebrate Hanukkah. Ah ha!” She pulled out a little box wrapped in blue and silver paper. “Sorry Sara, I’m already late.”

            “Babe! Wait. Start at the beginning please; I’m super confused.”

             Ava sighed, but stopped for a moment. “It’s the last night of Hanukkah and I promised Gary I’d go to his party. He’s been bugging me about it all week, but I kept forgetting anyways – that’s why I made plans with you – but he stopped me in the hall earlier and he was so excited.”

             “Ok. That makes a lot more sense. Well,” she said, pulling Ava close and snuggling her way into a hug. “Do you think he’d mind if I tagged along?”

             Ava’s bark of laughter rang through the apartment. “He kept saying ‘the more, the merrier’ so I have a feeling he’d be fine. You do need a scarf though?” She pulled a scarf off the hooks by the door and draped it over Sara’s shoulders.

             “Aves, it’s not that cold, I’m fine.” Ava’s laughter was softer this time.

             “It’s not for warmth, it’s to cover your head – at least during the prayers and candles. Gary’s pretty loose about it after that, but it’s important during the prayers.” She used the scarf to pull Sara in for a quick kiss. “I’ve missed you,” she murmured against Sara’s lips before turning and opening a portal.

 

* * *

 

 

             Sara had expected to portal straight into Gary’s house, like she normally did with Ava’s, but they’d actually ended up in his front courtyard. By the time Sara got her bearings, Ava was already knocking on the door. She watched as Gary threw the door open wide, Yarmulke proudly perched on his head. Ava pulled her scarf up onto her head as she stepped through the door, so Sara did the same.

             “Thanks for letting me crash, Gary. I’ve never celebrated Hanukkah before.”

             “Oh, it’s no problem, I’ve got plenty of food.”

             Ava had already made her way into his kitchen, to place the dessert she’d made on the counter. “Um, Gary? Are we early? I thought you said 6…”

             “Um. Nope. Right on time.”

             Sara and Ava glanced at each other. Ava spoke up delicately. “Is…anyone else coming tonight?”

             Gary cleared his throat awkwardly. “I, um, I invited a bunch of people from the Bureau, but they must have their own Hanukkah parties. But it’ll be fun! The three of us! The Three Musketeers! The Two Bad-Bisexuals and their favorite Lesbian!” Gary didn’t seem to notice Ava cringe or the WTF look on Sara’s face. “Gary as the Third Wheel… Anyways, you guys ready to start?”

             Sara looked at Ava and then back at Gary. “Actually Gary, I need to steal Ava for a moment. I think I forgot your Hanukkah gift at home.” Ava looked confused, clearly missing Sara’s “just go with it” look, but Gary was as clueless as ever and overly excited about the idea of a Hanukkah gift.

             “A gift? I haven’t gotten a Hanukkah gift in ages!”

            Sara’s heart broke a little and she frantically pulled Ava into the next room.

 

_“Ava. This is pathetic.”_ She whispered.

             _“Uh, uh. You are not bailing on me now. **You’re** the one that wanted to tag along,”_ Ava whispered back. Sara smacked her arm with the back of her hand.

             _“I’m not talking about ditching him you ass! I’m talking about making it better. The poor guy hasn’t gotten a gift, probably in years. And he has enough food to feed a dozen people.”_

             “ _So what do you suggest, Captain?”_

             “ _God, I love when you call me that!”_ Ava’s smirk suggested that she new **exactly** how Sara felt about that nickname. _“Here’s the plan: you go to The Bureau – grab Nate and Mona and whoever you can scare into being nice to Gary for a couple of hours –“_ Ava smacked Sara lightly. _“Hey! I **do not** scare my employees!”_

             Sara just smirked, continuing as if nothing had happened: “ _I’ll go back to the ship – grab those silly hat things –“_

             “ _Yarmulkes_ ”

             “ _What ever. I’ll grab the yarmulkes thingies and that chocolate stuff Gideon makes him when he’s on board – and Ray! Ray loves a party and is just… nice.”_

             “ _We’ve got to go fast. Even Gary will notice if we’re gone too long. Meet back in 15 seconds?”_

             Both women opened portals at the same time, stepping in opposite directions, to very different locations. Ava was overly efficient, convincing two young interns to attend purely on the basis of free food and implied “brownie points” with the boss. Nate was a little harder to persuade.

             “No.”

             “No? What do you mean, no?”

             “I mean,” he said finally looking up, “that even this dusty old tome sounds more interesting that prayers and candles.”

             “It’s not _just_ prayers and candles! There’s food and… friends…”

             “Yeah, I’m going to pass.” He started to walk away.

             “But what about your work bro?” Ava called after him. He stopped, but didn’t turn around, so Ava took a few steps forward. “Gary is alone right now, with enough food to feed an army and the crazy idea that people are going to show up for his party. Not just me and Sara, but a lot of people. And I’ve seen Sad Gary. It’s depressing and, honestly, worse than the end of that Old Yeller movie I got stuck watching when Sara fell asleep on the remote.” Nate was facing her now, but she still couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

             “There are just _so many things_ I want to focus on in that sentence, but now all I can see is sad, pouty Gary and I hate you so much, because now I can’t say no.” He sighed and shook his head. “What do I need to bring to this thing.”

             And if Ava squealed, just a little, and did a little happy dance, she’d never admit it. “We just need to grab Mona.”

             “That should be easy.”

 

* * *

 

 

             Sara opened her portal straight into the lab on the Waverider, when she knew she’d find Ray. “There’s my favorite guy.” She said, shooting for casual, but sounding painfully awkward.

             “No.”

             “No? You don’t even know what I’m going to ask!”

             “I know it’s probably something I don’t want to do and most likely dangerous.”

             “Nope!” Nate finally looked up from his book, still skeptical. “It’s a party and you love parties!”

             “What’s the catch?”

            “It’saHanukkahpartyatGary’sandhehasnofriendsotherthanussoit’ssadandpatheticandAvaandIaretryingtofixit!”

             “What?”

             Sara took a deep breath. “It’s a Hanukkah party at Gary’s and he has no friends other than us so it’s sad and pathetic and Ava and I are trying to fix it!”

             Ray took off his glasses. “Well, why didn’t you say so!?” he said, far too happily. “I love parties and I’ve always wanted to wear one of those hat thingies!”

             “Yarmulkes.”

             “Yeah, that.”

  

* * *

 

             Sara managed to snag a pile of yarmulkes and a big thing of chocolate from Gideon rather quickly, but Ray insisted that he wanted to be more thoughtful in his gift choosing. She really _tried_ to be patient as he gave his specs to Gideon, but she couldn’t help bouncing from foot to foot.

             John only barely needed any encouragement, even if he kept insisting he didn’t want to go. And Charlie, well, Charlie just decided to tag along. Sara opened the portal to his front courtyard, 5 minutes after she’d left (Gary’s time), before shoving the three through. She opened her own portal to 15 seconds after she left, stepping through right as Ava was doing the same.

            

             _“Got the present and the Yarmulkes!”_

             “ _Managed to wrangle up two interns, Nate and Mona.”_

             “ _Ray, John and Charlie are set to arrive in 5 minutes.”_

             “ _Charlie?”_

             Sara sighed. “ _She heard party and just, sort of, pushed her way into the group. It’ll be fine. Probably.”_

             “Are you guys ok in there? It’s been an awfully long time…” Gary came around the corner into the room, just as Sara hid the chocolate behind her back. He had added an atrocious sweater to his ensemble, obviously well worn, and probably had something to do with tradition (not that either woman would know).

             “Yeah, fine!” Ava squeaked, right as Sara said: “just searching through Ava’s giant purse!”

             Ava glared at Sara, but Gary was completely unfazed. He began to usher them into the kitchen, when the doorbell rang. Gary looked a little confused, but went to open the door anyways.

 

             “This where the party is?”

             Nate’s voice echoed through the entry way as he half ushered, half pushed the interns into the house. Mona walked in, looking around in wonder, as if Gary’s apartment was anything other than the standard apartment, probably furnished by the Bureau.

             Gary was practically bouncing as he took everyone’s coats, rambling the entire time. He pushed them all into his living room where he had been getting ready to light the candles. Sara hastily passed out the yarmulkes, practically wresting one on one of the intern’s heads.

             The doorbell rang again, and Gary about fell over in shock. He nearly ran to the door and Sara was worried he’d pass out when he say John.

             “Hope you don’t mind that Sara invited us as well, Love.”

             He plucked one of the yarmulkes haphazardly on his head, and smirked as Gary rushed to straighten it. Ray was practically bouncing in excitement as he made his way to the table. Ray and Gary’s rapid-fire conversation was difficult to follow, but filled Charlie with a kind of glee usually only seen when she was up to no good. Sara made sure to level Charlie with her best Captain Glare as she forced a shawl on Charlie’s head.

             The Legends (and Co) were remarkably well behaved through all the prayers and candles and stuff Sara couldn’t follow. They even conducted themselves with dignity as the alcohol and food came out. Gary about lost himself when everyone presented him with gifts; there were books, chocolates, a spiked bracelet and something whispered in his ear that made him blush (it’s always John…)

             Despite their reluctance to attend the party, they were all sad to go. Ray was very excited about owning his first dreidel and kept going on about how much fun it was going to be to play during downtime when they were stuck in a time without power. Nate headed off with a “bro hug” (that sent Gary into a tizy), determined to get the interns back before they were missed. Mona left to check on her charges as everyone else stepped through to the Waverider. Well, everyone but John…

 

             Happy Hanukkah Gary!

 

            


End file.
